Question: Stephanie is a gardener. She plants $2$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $11$ lilies. How many lilies did Stephanie plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of lilies that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of lilies} \times 11\text{ lilies per row}$ $2\text{ rows of lilies} \times 11\text{ lilies per row} = 22$ lilies